collapse_of_the_world_sekai_no_hokaifandomcom-20200214-history
Ver'nandian people
The Ver'nandians or ''lyernuuundab ''are a large confederation of tribes residing within the inner mountain ranges and deserts of Kahaipe. They are the second largest confederation of tribes, right behind the Kaymu and after the Sciaic peoples. Few major cities and villages including Amme and Kuji were built by the Ver'nandians at one point in history; these habitations continue to exist as major hubs of the general Ver'nandian culture to this day. The Arswasu are an offshoot off of this ethnic group. Origins There were two mass migrations of modern humans to Kahaipe, one to the Kaymu territories and one gradually leading towards the midst of the continent. Together with the mass migration of pre-Eraborean tribes at approximately 65,000 years ago, whom originated from the Oriee≋-Fa≋l coast, the proto-Ver'nandians eventually settled in what is now the Trapped Deserts area of Kahaipe. The migrants had successfully adapted themselves to a desert-based environment without threat of starvation. Approximately 12,000 years ago, the Amme Paleolithic Culture dominated the Ver'nandian desert and originated much of the pottery and traditional clothing that Ver'nandians use today. For another 3,000 years, this culture eventually spread throughout the Kahaipe continent and into the Voltke Ocean, eventually culminating in other ethnic groups borrowing from the culture. Over time, several cultures and settlements started to develop within the desert, each with their unique way of pottery or agriculture. Eventually, near the current city of Amme, many of these villages started combining into warring city-states, each of which continuously fought for power for another millennium. The year of negative 1362 was when many of these city-states decided to consolidate power into the city of Amme. Thus, the first Ammon Empire began and their culture started to evolve at an accelerating pace. After the fall of the first empire, a second one had risen and, once again, economic power was once again in the hands of the Ver'nandian confederation. In the 441st year, the Arswasu took control of Amme and subjugated many Ver'nandians to extreme poverty and destitute living for centuries until 1163, when they were repelled out of the city, leaving the Ver'nandians to once again build towards a prosperous future. Overview Having adapted to the sandy region over time, the Ver'nandians are quite adept at agricultural science. Many of their crops are grown using the rich, once-volcanic soils within the caldera alongside frequent rains. Sources of animal protein often consist of domesticated pig and desert cattle, wild desert boar, desert amphibarids, and, on rare occasions, imported cattle; otherwise, most of their non-animal protein originates from vegetation. In general, Ver'nandians maintain the best dry-farming and animal husbandry techniques compared to any other people in Huayalo. Sandstone was traditionally used for the buildings of Ver'nandian villages and towns. Over time, concrete and metal ores were utilized when Amme was developing, and eventually, most of Amme's buildings were built using a rebar-like structure along with concrete or sandstone. The lack of space within the caldera meant that buildings were built to be tightly confined, vertically-scaled, and clustered in apartment-like configurations with walkways in between them. Many shops and vendors were and still are also constructed the same way. Governmental buildings are the exception to this rule, with all taking plenty of space within the center of the city. The overall close-quarters planning of Amme and Kuji exemplifies the more communal nature of the Ver'nandians. Ver'nandian culture and philosophy both emphasize a more rigorous outlook on life, specifically regarding how much power a leader may contain or how close a rule must be followed. Generally, Ver'nandians bind with the "rules of the book" more than the Kaymu or Donh' and do believe in admiring headstrong and authoritarian leadership. Ver'nandian culture largely consists of a undying respect for military power. Both the social and economic spheres are tightly constructed to fit by a consistent book of rule that originated at the end of the Amme Paleolithic Culture. Nowadays, after the worldwide conflict, Ver'nandian culture borrowed plenty of cultural elements from both the Kaymu and the Donh'. In turn, Ver'nandian society became more carefree and less restrictive in terms of social and economic norms. Socially, gender norms are tighter in Ver'nandian society. Men are seen as responsible breadwinners, and women are seen as domestic caretakers. Differences between the two are a bold line, with no intermixing between any gender norm, unlike the Kaymu or Donh' societies. However, like the other two societies, women can still hold positions of power as politicians or leaders similar to men. Physical Characteristics Having lighter skin tones, from pale ivory to tan, Ver'nandians have adapted to their cooler, desert environment for thousands of years. With hair color ranging from red-to-dark brown alongside green-to-dark brown eye color, Ver'nandians primarily resemble European peoples from Earth. On average, Ver'nandians are slightly shorter than either the Kaymu or Sciaik peoples. Trivia Category:Ver'nandians